My Pokemon Journey
by AsraeliTheLucario
Summary: This story is about Asriel and his friends traveling around the Kalos and catching Pokemon, battling, evil vs light, but Asriel being the main character having to be the hero-to-be to save the Pokemon world from danger and keeping evil away with his friends by his side.
1. KalosChp1

It starts in the Kalos Region, where the adventure truly starts…

*sizzling coming from kitchen (breakfast)*

"I think I am finally old enough to get my own Pokémon…" Asriel says as he wakes up.

Asriel then gets ready for his big day. As he gets done packing, he heads downstairs for breakfast. He goes to the table and his mom comes over and serves breakfast.

"Thanks Mom!" Asriel says, grateful.

"Well, it is your big day to start your journey, so you need all the energy you can get." His mom replies. After breakfast, Asriel goes outside to see his friends Jacob and Ken.

"Come on Asriel! We have to get our Pokemon from the professor in Lumiose City!" Ken complains hurryingly.

"Alright, calm down Ken. Let's go Asriel." Jacob says.

Asriel and the others head out of their town to start their journey. They then see Trevor and Tierno at the table so the others go over to see them.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Tierno asks.

"Oh nothing much, what about you guys?" Asriel asks.

"Making a dancing team, that's all." Tierno says.

"Studying Pokemon. It's good to know your advantages and weaknesses, right?" Trevor asks, with a shaky voice.

"Pretty much Trevor." Jacob agrees.

"Yep, the basics of Pokemon." Ken also agreeing.

"So the professor asked me to give you guys this…"

Tierno opens a box with 3 Pokeballs.

"Pokemon?" Asriel, supsrised.

"Yup, and it's your choices!" Tierno says, gratefully.

Jacob and Ken gather around Asriel.

"You can go first Asriel." They said.

"Really? You guys mean it?"

They nod.

"Thanks guys!" Asriel, surprised.

Asriel opens the one on the right.

"Huh? Where is the pokemon?" Asriel asked

"I was sure they were in there…" Tierno said.

"Definitely went missing then" Trevor suggested.

"They could be anywhere!" Ken shouted.

"Maybe we should go look" Jacob suggested.

"Yeah, let's go guys." Asriel ventured.

The end of Ep.1 


	2. KalosChp2

Their adventure continues...

Asriel and the others ventured on around the town. Every corner, inside the houses. They couldn't find the Pokemon anywhere in Aquacorde town.

"I've searched everywhere, but no Pokemon..." Ken sighed.

"I didn't get any luck either..." Trevor huffed.

"Then I guess we have to go find them by the grass in the route ahead." Asriel suggested.

"But we have no Pokemon!" Jacob snapped.

"It might be risky, but we have to!" Asriel explained.

"All right, but if we get in trouble it's your fault" Tierno exclaimed.

The crew ventured out to the bridge, to see that a hiker stopped them before Asriel took a step onto the bridge.

"You five don't have any Pokemon! What do you think you're doing?" The hiker snapped.

"We're on a case of missing Pokemon. We need to get through to find them." Jacob demanded.

The man then allowed the through to the bridge and across to the wild plains in front of them. They suddenly find the Pokemon all together battling a Raichu that is stronger than them combined. Asriel, Jacob and Ken then rush to the Pokemon in distress. The Raichu sees the group and runs away from the others and into the forest.

"Wow, I guess that was as easy as pie" Asriel sighed.

"Yeah, but now we got the Pokemon..." Ken wondered.

"Yeah, we have to choose who takes which Pokemon" Jacob agreed.

"I definitely know who I am choosing." Asriel declared. "I choose you, Froakie."

"Froak!" Froakie shouted.

"Well, I guess I choose Fennekin" Jacob said.

"Fen!" Fennekin cried, happily.

"Heh, I-I guess that means I get Chespin" Ken stuttered.

They chose their Pokemon, Trevor and Tierno being surprised on who they chose. The 3 were happy with who they chose. They enter Santalune Forest, where the adventure shall continue.


	3. KalosChp3

We continue this adventure, leaving of when...

"We got our very first starter Pokemon!" Ken blurted out, happily.

"I think we should give them a name though, because they are ours, right?" Asriel suggested.

"That is a good idea Asriel, you three should do that!" Tierno exclaimed.

"Well, I think I'll name mine first, I think I will call Froakie-hmm-I'll call it Genesis; I mean, I think it fits Froakie well" Asriel insisted.

"Nice name, but I think I will name mine Spiker, you know? Chespin has spikes?" Ken laughed.

"Hahaha, but for me, I will call my Flame, since I can't think of any other name because Fennekin is a fire-type" Jacob said.

As they got done naming their starters, the group headed towards into Santalune Forest, which to be surprised being a very big forest.

"Wow, Santalune Forest is very big!" Ken shouted out into the big forest.

"It is! I heard some say there is some rare Pokemon here!" Tierno said, hyped up.

"There is any that kind of rare Pokemon, but there is some Pokemon we haven't seen here in Santalune Forest, yet" Trevor reassured.

"I wish I could catch a Pokemon right now, because I don't have any Poke-balls on me right now and there isn't any nearby" Asriel sighed.

"Not to worry! I have like 30 Pokeballs on me, you three can have 5 each, just to make it equal for you guys!" Trevor said.

"Thanks!" The group thanked Trevor as they received their Poke-balls.

The group headed off into more of the forest, to see that a Pikachu jumped toward Asriel, a Pansage jumping towards Jacob, and a Panpour jumping at Ken. They sent out their new Pokemon to get them away.

"Genesis, use Bubble!" Asriel commanded.

"Spiker, use Vine Whip!" Ken commanded

"Flame, use Ember!" Jacob commanded as well.

The three used their moves just in time to make the 3 wild Pokemon to back off.

"Phew, that was close!" Asriel gasped.

"I guess these Pokemon obviously want to be on your guys' team, since they jumped at you, obviously" Trevor told them.

"I think it's time to catch them" Asriel insistedf.

"Nope! You must make them exhausted before catching it!" Tierno disagreed.

To be continued in the next episode...


End file.
